The Wonka Games
by Paint Splat
Summary: Mike, Charlie, Veruca, Augustus and Violet have been transported into The Wonka Games, a brutul fight to the death in a chocolate factory in Panem. Will they be able to kill, and who will be victorious and become heir to Wonka's fortune? AU. *Rated T for gore and language*.


_**Okay, one warning: THIS FANFIC WILL BE WARPED.**_

_**Original idea is by kittypainterartist (AKA Bella) so we're gonna be co-writing this. YAY!**_

_**It is seriously strange. If you actually like this, then give it a review.**_

_**I wrote this first chapter. Hope you do like and favourite and follow and all that jazz.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or The Hunger Games.**_

Mike Teevee was a normal teenager. He went to school. He watched TV (obviously). And most importantly, he played computer games.

It was that day in August, a particularly warm day, that Mike was playing a lame football game because he'd finished all his other games, that he got the golden ticket that changed his life.

He wasn't really supposed to be inside but what was there else to do in the summer holidays?

There was no knock at the door; no delivery man with papers and a 'sign here' dotted line; there wasn't anything to notify him about the arrival of the ticket. If his hearing wasn't so good he probably would've continued playing online football.

He wished that had happened.

Instead, his bat-like hearing had allowed him to hear the thump of the golden death ticket, as he called it secretly nowadays, hit the welcome rug. He went to pick it up.

This was the thing Mike regretted most in his whole, miserable life.

He grasped the ticket in his strong, worn hands and read out loud the words on the ticket. He felt his heart thumping with disbelief.

"You have been selected to participate in a game where you and twenty-eight other children between the ages of eleven and eighteen will fight to the death in my great chocolate factory in Panem, for the tights to be heir of my wealth and land. Only one of you will survive and be crowned as victor. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Sincerely, Willy Wonka"

He shook his head, eyes wide. He didn't believe this.

It must be a prank from his friends at school. Not that he had that many friends, but the ones he did have would definitely do something as stupid as this.

He, of course, had heard of Willy Wonka, the once-great chocolate maker who went mad then retired to a life of solitude and sweet-creating- but since he hated chocolate, he never bothered to keep up with what he was doing.

_This is ridiculous_, he though. _I'm going outside_.

He was stepped forward and was about to open the door but then realised he had nearly stepped on a miniature package wrapped in glossy red foil.

He picked it up and, still holding the gold ticket, unwrapped the bundle.

He sneered with displeasure at the contents, which had turned out to be a tiny chocolate, probably milk judging by the colour, with 'eat me' iced in white on the rounded top.

"Eat me." he said. "This is just like Alice in Wonderland." he mused.

He hated chocolate, but the thing just looked so inviting, and he reckoned it was nearly lunchtime anyway.

Subconsciously, he moved the food to his mouth.

The chocolate was surprisingly good at first, leaving a sweet taste in Mike's mouth, but it soon turned sour and Mike gasped in agony as it burned his throat like a chilli pepper.

He started to feel drowsy and ran as fast as he could in his condition to the kitchen, where he knew he could get water. He could feel his eyelids drooping, closing and he felt his mind slipping away from his body.

He knew he was about to fall unconscious.

_I still hate chocolate_, was his last thought before he went into the land of dreams.

**~X~**

When Mike woke up he was standing in a forest that he could tell was really just a large room. The grass was too green and the sky was so bright Mike averted his eyes and focused on the other scenery.

There was a big horn-shaped item in the centre of the forest, with what seemed to be weapons. Mike shook his head. This was starting to seem real.

Then he noticed four other kids. That was when he actually believed it was real.

"Did you get the golden ticket too?" asked a girl in an indigo tracksuit who was chewing gum. She seemed about twelve.

"Yeah. Where are we?" he asked her.

"I don't really know, but I think we're in Wonka's chocolate factory." said the girl. "I'm Violet by the way."

"That bastard." he cursed. "I'm Mike."

"Well, I think that's horrible. I want to go home!" complained a girl who looked about thirteen, like him.

"That's Veruca." said Violet with an annoyed tone in her voice caused by the girl's whining.

"I think we should stay together. My name is Augustus." said the second boy, in stilted English. His accent sounded German and Mike couldn't tell how old he was because of how grotesquely fat Augustus was.

"My name is Charlie." said the third boy. He was small, skinny and looked about twelve.

"Look over there." said Violet. She pointed and Mike saw a load of other kids standing in a group.

Mike led the way and Violet, Veruca, Augustus and Charlie followed.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Mike, fat kid is Augustus, gum obsesser is Violet, spoilt posh brat is Veruca and the small guy is Charlie."

Augustus looked offended at his nickname, Violet gave a shrug of agreement and Charlie just looked worried.

"I'm not posh, I'm English!" Veruca protested.

"I'm Katniss and this is Peeta." said an older girl with a brown braid down her back, and her friend named 'Peeta' had blonde hair.

"I'm Foxface." said a girl with ginger hair.

The names kept coming at him. Glimmer and Marvel, the blonde beauties, Cato and Clove, who looked like ruthless killing machienes, Rue and Thresh, the massive boy stood next to the young girl who looked only twelve …

There were so many. So many innocent lives that would be wasted in Wonka's sadistic way to get an heir.

Suddenly Mike could feel a rush coursing through his body. He had read Harry Potter and this felt like he was apparating- and that he would be splinched soon.

He ended up on a metal plate. There were twenty-nine of them, one for each person, arranged in a circle around the horn-thing in the middle of the forest.

"Welcome, welcome!" boomed a voice, probably though invisible speakers.

A voice that sent chills through Mikes' body.

Wonka.

"Welcome to my factory, residing in the heart of Panem. You are here because I need an heir to my factory. You will fight to the death in order to become my heir using weapons from the Candycopia." Wonka said.

_The Candycopia must be the horn in the middle_, thought Mike.

"You will survive by eating whatever food you can find in the factory and drink water you can find. There is a source of water in this room. You have thirty seconds to get ready then the game swill begin. In this time, do not step off your plate or you will be blown into smithereens. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Wonka's voice vanished.

Mike's heart thumped wildly in his chest. This was it. He would actually have to kill people.

The countdown begun. Mike looked at who he could. At Rue, at Charlie. They were so young, yet they were both a part of this cruel life.

Mike knew he couldn't be a killer. He couldn't be the killer Wonka wanted him to be.

"30 … 29 … 28 … 27 …"

Mike calmed his heartbeat and got ready to run for his life.

Literally.

_**Well, I name that a successful chapter.**_

_**I know Bella would probably like to say hi. So, that's a 'hi' from Bella.**_

_**Did ya like it?**_

_**There's only one way for us to know … review!**_


End file.
